


Occam's Razor

by icannothinkofaname



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity Reveal, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannothinkofaname/pseuds/icannothinkofaname
Summary: How does everyone in Prosperity know who's hidden behind the mask? It's simple, actually.
Relationships: Captain of Security & Deputy | Judge (Far Cry)
Kudos: 26





	Occam's Razor

"So..."

If the Captain was usually silent, the Judge seemed to barely be alive behind their mask. If not for the sound of their ragged breath, Cap might've actually believed them to be a corpse. Still, solid and following in the shadow of whoever Joseph ordered them to.

' _They only speak a language of violence_ ,' Joseph had said. They'd barely registered his words through their discomfort of being quite literally handed a person, but had assumed it to be a metaphor.

"Guess not."

The Judge tilts their head towards the Captain, hollowed out eyes seeming to watch their movements. Cap stares back, hoping to match that intensity.

"Nothing. Just... thinking out loud."

They can't remember the last time they've talked out loud, looking back. It seems they'd always been surrounded by people louder, more boisterous, more willing to speak than they were. Cap rubs at their neck, wincing at the old scars crisscrossed around and the rasp already seeping into their voice. Whether from injury or disuse, they couldn't say. But the silence practically emanating from their new hire compelled them to keep talking. Fill the silence. Wishing that someone else was there to do it for them.

"New Eden. Heard a little about it. From the people in Prosperity." It's hard to tell, but the Judge seems to prick up at that name. "Little bit of what happened before. A war. With Eden."

The Judge no longer looks at the Captain. A sore spot, presumably. A part of them understands. A much larger part keeps going, regardless.

"You fought Joseph."

For the first time, the Judge gives a response. It's barely a word, more of a grunt, but the intention is still clear. ' _Stop talking about this_.'

"Prosperity must know you."

This sound is sharper, louder. Angrier, Cap realizes to their own surprise. The Shadow of the Father growing closer to the fighter Joseph swears they are. Closer to the person they'd read the scribblings of deep in the bunker. The one who put on a mask to hide their shame and anger. So full of turmoil and guilt. The Captain stops talking, and stops walking, taking a minute to look at the Judge. Really look, deeply, notice every etching in their wooden mask and each handcrafted arrow strapped to their back. See how the shadows perfectly camouflage their eyes. Watch their uneasy posturing as Cap continues to scrutinize them.

"Sorry. It's not my business."

They walk ahead, the Judge following behind.

* * *

To be honest, Kim had barely expected the Captain to return from New Eden at all. Call it paranoia from an age gone by. That didn't stop her mind from conjuring images of Cap trapped in a bunker, or half-drowned in some godforsaken 'baptism'.

Maybe it was a bit much, waiting at the gates of Prosperity once word came in that they were safe and on their way. But at she saw the Captain approaching, she was glad she did.

"Who the hell is that?"

The figure towered over the Captain, a crude mask staring blankly at the back of their head. Whoever it was, everyone who could had an eye trained on them.

"This is..." the Captain's voice trails off, as if contemplating what to say. The mystery figure tilts their head in confusion.

"The _deputy_."

Ignoring the noise of people scrambling towards the entrance, the very _unhappy_ sounds of the former Junior Deputy, and Kim's own confusion, Cap shoves past into Prosperity. Leaving the Judge without a shadow to hide in.

**Author's Note:**

> my captain oc is an asshole and i like them so much!


End file.
